Deadly Endings and New Beginnings
by yami1234
Summary: Their friends, family, and life as they know it is nothing but a distant memory. The world as they knew it, is gone forever. The fight is over and decisions have been put into motion that will affect future generations. However, before its all over for good, Max has one more little piece of information for Fang. The next chapter will begin... FAX *set during Maximum Ride Forever*


**Hey guys, its been awhile since Ive posted anything on Fanfiction, but in an effort to get over my massive writers block, Ive decided to dabble back into this site.  
**

 **** This story contains spoilers to the last book Maximum Ride Forever ****

 **New Beginnings**

The feeling of flying is indescribable. The freedom, the care free feelings stir with each upward burst. It was as if for a few brief moments, we could leave our problems on the ground and pretend that everything around us wasn't really over. I would miss it, miss it more than I would ever admit, but I knew I wasn't the only one. Each of us, dreaded the knowledge that this was our last chance to soar the skies before we were to be forced underground like termites. We weren't sure how long we would remain in the underground city. I closed my eyes, letting this brief moment sear itself into my memory. It could be days, months, maybe years before we could ever experience this sort of freedom again. I bit my lip, forcing my eyes open taking in the destructed land below us because I knew that the next time we had this opportunity, things would be…. different. More different than now, but this change wasn't necessarily a bad thing. That brought me back to the real reason I came up here alone, with him.

I glanced to my right, watching the face of my best friend, someone I loved more than I ever thought I could for a person, and the future fa…. I stopped my train of thoughts, shaking my head, glancing at him again. My mind wondered back to just a few short weeks ago, to the time in my life where I didn't believe things could ever be right again. I wasn't sure how I would have been able to go on if Dylan hadn't….

I stopped again, tears filling my eyes at the memory. I clenched my eyes shut for a moment willing them back, unwilling to let it overtake me as it had for many days after his sacrifice for me. Though I couldn't completely stop the emotions that came with it, I couldn't force myself to deny the utter and complete gratitude I would forever hold for Dylan. He gave me something back that up until then I wasn't sure I was ever going to have again. The video of Fang's painful screams and his death fall into the canyon was testament to how altered things were at one time and would have continued to be, if not for the person who selflessly changed that. And for that, I could never completely allow myself to forget, there would always be, without a doubt, a hole in my heart, a place that Dylan could only hold.

I exhaled, willing myself to open my eyes again and look back at Fang, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, his eyes closed. I smiled to myself watching him astonished at how fast he had seemed to bounce back from months of being dead. Amazed that despite having an artificial wing in place of the real one he had lost, he took to it, like a fish to water.

I was so gone in my thoughts that I nearly forgot to flap when his voice pierced through the silence. "You're starring again…." He said with the slightest indication of a grin on his lips. I looked away quickly. "Am not…" I whispered, though I knew he wouldn't believe it, but he didn't press on with it. Again we fell into a confrontable silence.

I peeked back towards him, wondering how I was going to tell him, what I wanted to say. I had been putting off having this conversation for weeks, making excuses with myself. But why was I finding it so hard to tell him? Why had I even put it off? Perhaps it was because of all the activity over the last month, or the emotional roller coaster I had been on, that made this knowledge the least of my worries. Looking back, that idea seemed selfish. This was Fang we were talking about, my best friend, my confident. The one person in this world who knew me better than I even knew myself at times.

However today was the day I had given myself, to finally share what it was, that I knew would change us both. It was going to be my vain attempt to give myself and even more importantly, him, a reason to look forward to locking ourselves underground.

 _Come on Max, how hard can this be, just say it already…._ I mentally ordered myself, but when I went to speak, zilch came out.

I had thought for hours on how I was going to do this and now it seems all of my one on one rehearsal with myself had all been for nothing. Looking back at him again, I noticed that he still seemed to be unhindered by my inner turmoil, even when the past has shown me that he always seems to be aware. I smiled a little, shaking my head. Of course, he was aware. This was Fang we were talking about. He was never one to pry, unless it needed to be pried. I had known he knew something was up, but just like the good ole days, he recognized I would tell him when I was ready to. I wasn't sure why, but this knowledge gave me comfort. I felt the tightness in my chest begin to fade as I slowed down, before coming to a complete stop in the air. Fang paused sensing that something had changed and stopped himself before turning to me, his eyes looking into mine.

He raised his eye brow waiting for me to speak. I took a deep breath, grabbing his hand.

"There's something I need to tell you.. well.. I was going to tell you before, but…." I glanced away and he knew what I had meant, it didn't need to be said. Instead he squeezed my hand.

"I guessed something was bothering you… so just tell me already…" He said.

I stared back at him, still silent for a few moments. Just the way he had articulated to me sounded different. The rest of the flock was convinced that aside from the new wing, that Fang was the same brooding and dark brother they had known and loved all this time. But I knew something was different. To me, it was as clear as day and night. Something about him seemed changed, almost lighter in a way. It was as if some terrible burden was lifted from his shoulders and he was breathing freely for the first time in his life.

I didn't say anything as I brought his hand to my stomach, his eye brows knitting in confusion. "Uhh .. Max?" He asked confused, his voice surprisingly steady.

"I'm pregnant…" I said.

There, it was done, I spoke it. Two simple words was thrown out there. Now this was the part I expected Fang to do something, anything. But that wasn't the case. Instead he looked at me like a deer looks into the headlights of an approaching car.

"You're what?" He asked, this time his voice stumbled slightly on the last part.

"Pregnant…. " I said again.

He looked at me still, as though he were confused. And Fang was no idiot, but the way he looked at me, I wasn't sure if he didn't seem to understand what I was saying, or if he wasn't sure he was hearing me right.

"We are going to have a baby…." I said, letting go of his hand placing mine on my stomach. No matter how many times I said it, it still was a new concept to me, but one that I had accepted a long time ago. Now I just waited for Fang to catch on.

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.**

 **~Bree**


End file.
